The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to filtered, multiple terminal electrical connectors for use with printed circuit boards or the like.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,245 discloses a multiple terminal electrical connector designed for mounting on a circuit board. The connector comprises an elongated housing having a plurality of terminals loosely positioned therein. More particularly, the housing includes a central housing portion which extends substantially the length of the housing and defines two rows of spaced grooves on oppposite sides of a central dividing wall. Each terminal comprises a resilient spring member and includes a first end portion extending into one of the grooves; a second, central portion of curved or bowed configuration; and a third, opposite end portion extending outwardly of the housing to be mounted to a circuit board.
Because the terminals are only loosely positioned within the housing, they are susceptible to moving out of position within the housing or of slipping out of the housing entirely, particularly before the connector is mounted to the printed circuit board. To retain the terminals within the housing, therefore, the second curved portions are positioned to have a retention force applied thereagainst, causing the first end portions of the terminals to be forced toward and to press firmly against the central dividing wall.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,245, the retention force can be applied by a housing cover having depending ribs which contact and press against the curved portions of the terminals or by the terminals of a mating connector which similarly press against the curved portions of the terminals when the two connectors are mated.
The connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,245 is highly desirable for use with circuit boards because it is small, simple in construction, low in cost, and capable of being preassembled prior to installation on a printed circuit board.
There are many applications in which it would be desirable to provide a connector of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,245 with a filtering capability; for example, to filter EMI or RFI interference or other undesired signals in circuits connected by the connector. In providing such a connector with a filtering capability, however, it is desirable that the cost and complexity of the connector not be significantly increased. In addition, it is desirable that the filtered connector be fully interchangeable with its unfiltered counterpart. This means that both filtered and unfiltered versions should be usable with the same mating connector and that both have substantially the same external configuration and dimensions and the same terminal placement so that either can be mounted at the same location on a printed circuit board.